


行星灯塔

by Ivansher



Category: dr.stone
Genre: M/M, 司千, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 你会怎么选呢，千空？





	行星灯塔

* **哨兵** 司× **向导** 千空，设定→[★](http://vissuhre.lofter.com/post/1f7cca_1c62b3ff8)

一粒灰尘掉进了精密仪器。被重重精神壁垒守护着，3700年未停止运转，生命垂危时也能迸发灵感的头脑，竟然从内部传出了杂音。体温中枢失去了控制，热浪滚滚而来，一遍又一遍催他：

那是你的哨兵。

抑制剂可以配，但来不及。最干脆的方法，就是那个人当初说的：“我们解除结合吧。”

从瀑布引入水源，用装置清洁，冷却，冰冻，切割，分层铺进冰柜。他的手冻得通红，已经感觉不到寒冷，精神链接传来的温度却无比清晰地，一点点掉下去，火光摇晃着，挣扎着，终于还是黯淡了。

他用麻木的手指串起几片小小的贝壳，戴在司的手里。这人的精神图景里就有不少，都比它们精细，漂亮，点缀在雪白的沙滩上，伴随潮涨潮落。后来他再也没进去过，那串贝壳还在司的手上，而链接比那根绳子更细弱。比如只要他愿意，现在就能干净地割断，拂去仪器上的灰尘，他还是石神千空，运转如常，坚不可摧。

你会怎么选呢，千空？

海潮还是一样规律，夜空却回归澄澈，排放的污染跟文明一起消失得无影无踪。他否认掉的一切，被千空一视同仁，几乎凭空筑立起奇迹之国。第二次从石化中醒来，少年已和他年纪相当，高了些，黑了些，眼神却一般无二——灯塔永立此处，从大地到海洋，众人无不向光芒而来，为它添砖加瓦。狮子王司只是其中之一罢了。

他再一次拨弄手上的贝壳，千空为数不多留给他的东西，还有一线他以为随时都会断掉的链接，坚韧地撑了下来，现在微微发烫。一个向导在呼唤他，可是石神千空需要吗？

“这你都猜不到？”

听起来像要笑话他，可是声线沙哑，面色潮红，冒着细密的汗珠。只有背还挺得笔直。

“嗯。我不像千空你这么聪明。”司想要为他擦去额上的汗，却只会加剧症状而已。千空反抓住他的手，向山林里走去。链接在修复，干涸已久的溪流涌入泉水，掀起愉悦的浪花，雨水也倾盖下来，漫向两岸，一时涨成深不见底的的江河。迟到太久的，攒了太久的思念，终于肆无忌惮，铺天盖地。

“不过我也才明白。”少年自嘲道，“要是不愿意，干嘛等到今天？”

还是岩壁上的洞窟，冰柜，机器都原封不动，包括司动手术时躺过的床铺。要不是被司扶着，千空几乎跌坐在地上。

都热昏头了。冰激凌没有，但司的嘴唇挺凉的，连伸进来的舌头都令人舒适，想再尝一点，再多一点。

干渴。饥饿。精神共鸣得厉害，少年发烫的躯体赤裸裸地袒露开来，诉说名为石神千空的向导有多么需要他。狮子咬住猎物的肩膀，清淡的信息素不知不觉浸湿了空气，一道，两道，獠牙留下粉色的印痕，却不会刺破肌肤。耐心过头了！千空喘过气来，扯住黑色的长发，把人向后推去，自己坐到腿上。

“要我教你什么是结合热吗？”少年挑起眉毛，眼里却有潮气，抓住司的手向后伸去，“向导为了尽快与哨兵达成肉体结合，肾上腺素升高，血管扩张，体温攀升，大量分泌体液——”那里已经湿漉漉的，穴口一张一合，“如果是男性，通过刺激阴茎和前列腺，精神共鸣达到顶峰，与哨兵同步高潮……”语速越来越快，尾音发颤，“给我……司。”

司平静地听完，顺着纤细的手指探进去，一步步打开那个潮热黏腻的地方，另一只手不轻不重抚慰颜色浅淡的阴茎，闯过地下格斗的、持过原始武器的手覆着厚茧，对未经人事的敏感之处颇为刺激。千空微张着嘴，并不掩饰断断续续的呻吟，快感有什么好羞耻的。不过司的规格实在是——

进去了。大脑空白了一瞬，司就重新吻上来，把千空往下按。

“啊……哈啊……！”

真是新奇的体验。明明快要爆炸了，大脑中枢反而欢快地运转起来，过载的精神力四处乱撞，把哨兵的也拉进来，就像下身那样一团糟。深处的撞击简直受不了，又好像不够，十指嵌进肌肉，直到自己抬腰迎向对方的节奏。等司的精液填满里面，千空狠狠咬住他，随着耳边越来越大的海潮声，意识陷了下去。

…………

再熟悉不过的失重状态。千空睁开眼睛，光怪陆离的星云漂浮在他周围，条状，雾状，颗粒的，只要是他见过图像，叫得出名字的，都投影在这无限大的精神空间里。

“我要去宇宙，立刻马上去。”

3700多年前的梦想啊……千空朝黑暗伸出手，他的父亲已经实现了愿望，自己本来用不了几年，却跟着70亿人一块儿冻结了。在新生的稚嫩文明里，我还剩下多少时间？

不对……有新的天体。千空挥了挥手，无数星球穿梭其间，很快就出现了目标。不起眼的，甚至不到地球十分之一大的行星，运行在自己的轨道上，静待他的光临。

海面覆盖了一半以上，千空穿越大气层，慢悠悠地朝着陆地降落。

是灯塔。

他几乎有些惊奇，除了地球，从没有任何星球出现过文明的痕迹——人类认知的边界如此。他不禁向着光芒而去，景色越来越熟悉，湛蓝的海水，雪白的沙滩，点缀其间的贝壳——

答案早就在这里。

赤脚踩上沙子，浪花迫不及待地卷上来，打湿了脚踝。千空顿了顿，向海边的人迈出第一步。


End file.
